Nexus
A Spiritual Nexus, often just referred to as the Nexus, is a point of incredible energy, a place of untold power, equidistant from the five mystical (or wiccan) elements; earth, fire, wood, water and metal. Usually located at the center of a pentagram formed by these elements, it can be swayed either way; it could be either a force of undeniable good or a force of undeniable evil, since the symbol of the pentagram applied to both sides of good and evil. There is a Spiritual Nexus specifically located beneath the Halliwell manor, in the basement, and holds a powerful, corruptive demon whom Phoebe nicknamed the "Woogyman," prisoner. Prue and Piper discovered that the Spiritual Nexus beneath their manor was not just any Spiritual Nexus, but a Wiccan one as well, meaning that it was actually a battleground for good and evil, and that their ancestors had built the house at that particular location to reclaim the incredible power of the Nexus for good. The Halliwell family used it as a boost to their powers and the Power of Three, as mentioned by demons. This is the reason why the Manor was often called the "Symbolic Seat of Power", or a "Power Base." Image:NexusPointManor.jpg|The Manor Image:NexusPointWater.jpg|The Bay - Water Image:NexusPointFire.jpg|Hot Springs - Fire Image:NexusPointWood.jpg|Kenwood Park - Wood Image:NexusPointEarth.jpg|Twin Peaks - Earth Image:NexusPointMetal.jpg|Mountain Park - Metal Image:NexusPentagram.jpg|Prue and Piper discover the Nexus lies on a wiccan nexus as well Note: The Nexus is neutral but it is controlled by whoever is in charge in of the manor ie. if any of the Charmed Ones are still in the manor, evil beings cannot control the nexus (they can summon it but it will most likely end in their destruction). If there is a balance of good and evil power within the Manor, and if the Nexus can't decide who is in control, then it will grant it's powers to a neutral being or a mortal. Powers & Abilities In season one, Is There a Woogy In The House?, it is revealed that those born in the house are connected with the spiritual Nexus itself. The only two Warren Witches to be born in the Halliwell manor are Phoebe and Wyatt Halliwell. Due to the fact that both of these witches are connected to the Nexus, they too (like the Nexus) are susceptible to being influenced to either side - good or evil. Both of these witches have proved this fact correct - Phoebe by becoming the Queen of the Underworld, not to mention being Evil in a past life along with being more susceptible to its possession than the other sisters and Wyatt by turning evil in an alternate future and enslaving humanity. Luckily, both of their evil futures were averted. When someone takes in the Nexus, they gain certain powerful abilities. A few such confirmed powers are Shadow Projection along with Telekinesis, Possession, Pyrokinesis, Conjuring, Shielding, Intangibility, Immunity, and Teleportation. The Nexus can bring various effects to the one in possession of the Shadow, as well. For example, when good controls the Nexus then it gets a power boost however, when the other side controls it, evil spreads. Various demons have tried to steal its power, including Cole Turner and Zankou. When they absorbed the Shadow, they had black eyes and spoke in a deep voice. Each attempt is thwarted by the Charmed Ones, and the Nexus is eventually banished at the end of season 7, also destroying the Woogyman. Appendicies To Summon the Nexus ::Natum Adai Necral, ::Dana Intan Lanok! Suxen13.jpg Suxen12.jpg Suxen11.jpg Suxen10.jpg Suxen9.jpg Suxen8.jpg Suxen7.jpg Suxen5.jpg Suxen4.jpg Suxen3.jpg Suxen2.jpg Suxen1.jpg How to Banish a Suxen * The spell to destroy the nexus was put in the Book of Shadows by the Elders a long time ago as a last resort, in case good lost control of the Nexus, to keep it from evil. ::From ancient time, this power came, ::For all to have, but none to reign. ::Take it now, show no mercy, ::For this power can no longer be! Woogyman Spell * This spell was used to banish the Shadow. ::I am light, I am one too strong to fight, ::Return to dark, where shadows dwell, ::You cannot have this Halliwell. ::So go away and leave my sight ::and take with you this endless night. Category:Magical locations Category:Powers Category:Book of Shadows entries